The Greatest Dance Clubs
Yes The Greatest Dance Club is a computer-animated jukebox musical comedy film directed by Dexter Fletcher and written by Sam Chrystal & his friends John O’Neill, James Jacobs, Warren Byrne & Cormac Thompson O’Toole. It it the sequel to The Greatest Musical and The Greatest Dance Party and the 3rd installment of The Greatest Musical franchise. Rated PG for mild language and threat. Plot: 2 years after he and his friends won the talent show at their school, John O’Neill & his friends James Jacobs, Jonathan Randle & Robbie Sweeney are going down to their club, the Foroige, which they go to every Tuesday ( Sunflower ). When they arrive they discover that their friends Sam Chrystal, Rebecca Freeman, Amy Fisher, Lucy Watson, Margaret Holland & Natasha McDonnell has joined the club. Sam’s friend Luke McGrath is also a member of the club and his girl counterpart Chelsea Dignam has also joined. Sam & the new recruits befriend the other members: Cormac Thompson O’Toole, Evan Sherlock, Kyle Larson, Adam Altman, Vinz Mantana, Jamie Bale, Adam Greene, Jake Ryan, Lauren Darcy & John Bettany. They are then approached by the staff: Janice Smith, her husband Peter, their twin sons Simon & Alex, Ger Fitzgerald, David Young, Emma Holmes & Mary & Siobhan Fassbender. They then welcome the newcomers to the Foroige ( You’re Welcome ). Meanwhile, Joey & Kim Murphy, two siblings who have been hired by Javert Hamilton to infiltrate the Foroige and they’re other club the Reco, decide to blend in order to get close to John. Meanwhile, Sam & Rebecca discover that John, James, Cormac, Amy & Lucy also go to their scriptwriting club the Reco, which they go to on a Thursday. They are welcomed by the staff: Jeff O’Toole, Rueben Banderas, Raychel Simmons, movie reviewer Leon Clarke and fellow club members Warren Byrne & Danny Cunningham ( Be Our Guest ). Unaware that they are secretly watched by Joey & Kim. The following Tuesday at the Foroige, John introduces his Foroige friends to his gorilla friend Andy and he plays a hit on his piano ( Crocodile Rock ). Everyone applauds and Janice says that Andy will have a shot in their talent show “Foroige’s Got Talent”. She then welcomes Joey & Kim ( Fabulous ). The following Thursday, John introduces Andy to the Reco staff and come face to face with Joey & Kim. They say that John has talent and that he should audition for the talent show. The next evening, Sam, John, James, Jonathan, Robbie, Andy, Rebecca, Amy, Lucy, Margaret & Natasha have a meeting to say that they all suspect that Joey & Kim have been acting suspiciously since they arrived at both clubs and decide to investigate further. The following Tuesday, Janice calls for auditions for the talent show: Luke & Chelsea do a duet ( Tiny Dancer ), Evan and Jake do magic tricks, Cormac, Jamie and the 2 Adams do a dance and the rest decide to rehearse their finale. Sam & Rebecca then volunteer to host the show. Meanwhile, John asks Joey & Kim why they joined the Reco & Foroige. They lie by saying that they’re both fans of John and joined to support him. The next evening, Sam & Rebecca then celebrate the 3rd year anniversary of their friendship and they accidentally kiss ( What I’ve Been Looking For ). Sam realizes that Rebecca is his girl counterpart. The following Thursday, Andy performs at the Pride Parade at the Reco ( Bennie And The Jets ) and his performance is a rousing success. During Jeff & Raychel’s dance ( Beauty And The Beast ), James overhears Joey & Kim talking to an unknown accomplice. John then realizes that Joey & Kim are working for Hamilton and that he hired them to infiltrate the Reco & Foroige to get revenge on John. John texts Sam via Discord about Joey & Kim and they spread the word to James, Jonathan, Robbie, Andy, Rebecca, Amy, Lucy, Margaret & Natasha. The following Tuesday & Thursday, Sam tells Janice & Jeff respectively about Joey & Kim and they both get kicked out of both. Scared to tell Hamilton that they’ve failed, they decide to keep it a secret ( Go The Distance ). Meanwhile, Janice announces that the talent show is cancelled due to Joey & Kim trying to ruin it and to make matters worse, Luke tells Sam that the talent show is the same day as their graduation ( Rocket Man ). The following week, John rallies the Foroige & Reco clubs together and they devise a plan to put the Foroige talent show back on, while Sam & Luke plan how to make it to graduation on time. ( Just Wanna Be With You ). Meanwhile Jeff poses as Hamilton and asks Joey & Kim to go back to the Reco & Foroige ( Shiny ). This causes Joey & Kim to have a change of heart and they apologize for their actions ( One Of Us ). The following Tuesday, while everyone at the Foroige & Reco are performing at the talent show ( Bohemian Rhapsody ), Sam & Luke discreetly leave for the church at graduation. At the church, Sam & Luke are greeted by their friends Dylan Boland & Sean Bruen and the ceremony starts. Luke plays 2 songs on his guitar ( Half The World Away / Yesterday ) and their whole year perform an emotional finale ( Stand By Me ). The following Tuesday, Janice announces that it’s the final day of the year and that they won the talent show and they, along with the Reco club celebrate at a huge party ( Don’t Stop Me Now ). In a mid-credits scene, Sam comes back from the bathroom and discovers that everyone except for John, James, Jonathan, Robbie, Rebecca, Amy, Lucy, Margaret, Natasha & Andy has been tranquilized. Their former manager Steve Simmons announces that Hamilton, along with his associates Zachary Ephephron & Sebastian Valjean has escaped from prison and that they’re planning on stealing the Infinity Razzies along with Sam’s arch-nemesis Fionn Baker. Steve suggests that he recruit the Foroige & Reco clubs to stop them. Sam agrees and plans to recruit his friends ( Our Team’s So Big ( called Avengers: Infinity War The Musical ) ). Voice Cast: Chris Hemsworth as Sam Chrystal Ryan Reynolds as John O’Neill Anne Hathaway as Rebecca Freeman James McAvoy as James Jacobs Tom Hanks as Jonathan Randle Kit Harington as Joey Murphy Maisie Williams as Kim Murphy Rami Malek as Luke McGrath Tom Hiddleston as Robbie Sweeney Jack Black as Andy The Gorilla Zendaya as Chelsea Dignam Emma Watson as Amy Fisher Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy Watson Julianne Moore as Margaret Holland Jessica Chastain as Natasha McDonnell Henry Cavill as Evan Sherlock Jude Law as Kyle Larson Martin Freeman as Adam Altman Paul Rudd as Vinz Mantana Jason Bateman as Jamie Bale Viggo Mortensen as Adam Greene Andy Samberg as Jake Ryan Felicity Jones as Siobhan Fassbender Emilia Clarke as Lauren Darcy Anthony Hopkins as John Bettany Seth Rogen as Jeff O’Toole Jon Bernthal as Rueben Banderas Demi Moore as Raychel Simmons Dan Stevens as Warren Byrne Patrick Wilson as Danny Cunningham Channing Tatum as Cormac Thompson O’Toole Josh Brolin as Leon Clarke Bruce Willis as Peter Smith Jamie Lee Curtis as Janice Smith Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Simon / Alex Smith Sigourney Weaver as Ger Fitzgerald Christopher Plummer as David Young Saoirse Ronan as Emma Holmes Marisa Tomei as Mary Fassbender Reception & Sequels: The Greatest Dance Club will receive mixed to positive reviews from critics and will become a box office success. It will be followed by The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off, The Greatest Endgame & The Greatest Birthday. Logos: Disney / Walt Disney Animation Studios Songs: 1. Sunflower - 1st John / James / Jonathan / Robbie 2. You’re Welcome - Peter / Janice / Simon / Alex / Ger / David / Emma / Mary / Cormac / Evan / Kyle / 2 Adams / Vinz / Jamie / Jake / Siobhan / Lauren / 2nd John 3. Be Our Guest - Jeff / Rueben / Raychel / Warren / Leon / Danny / Cormac 4. Crocodile Rock - Andy 5. Fabulous - Joey / Kim 6. Tiny Dancer - Luke / Chelsea 7. What I’ve Been Looking For - Sam / Rebecca 8. Bennie And The Jets - Andy 9. Beauty And The Beast - Jeff / Raychel 10. Go The Distance - Joey / Kim 11. Rocket Man - Sam / Luke 12. Just Wanna Be With You - Sam / Rebecca / 1st John / Amy / James / Lucy / Jonathan / Margaret / Robbie / Natasha / Luke / Chelsea 13. Shiny - Jeff 14. One Of Us - Joey / Kim 15. Bohemian Rhapsody - Full Cast 16. Half The World Away - Luke 17. Yesterday - Luke 18. Stand By Me - Sam / Luke / Church Choir 19. Don’t Stop Me Now - Full Cast 20. Our Team’s So Big ( Called Avengers: Infinity War The Musical ) - Full Cast ( End Credits Scene )